


dirty praises

by Anonymous



Series: smut clout [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Worship, Bottom Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, M/M, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Top Wilbur Soot, Unhealthy Relationships, aftercare because i'm a pussy, philza's scared for them, schlatt's a brat, there's still consent! consent is hot af, they love each other but the relationship is lowkey fucked, they're both basically evil but also simps?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "it's like-" he laughed lightly."it's like you almost want to be punished," he said, mouth curving at the edges as he saw his lover's dominating business personality disappear in an instant. he lowered his tone, sending a shiver up schlatt's spine."tell me, you whore, do you think you deserve to be punished?"schlatt fell apart at the last words, face falling into lighting, showing wilbur eyes almost brimming with tears, yearning for some sort of release as he pushed himself closer into wilbur's arms, grinding into him, before the brunette pushed him away."i'm taking that as a yes, dear."
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Series: smut clout [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196663
Comments: 34
Kudos: 337
Collections: Anonymous





	1. 'loverboy, take a stand.'

**Author's Note:**

> ya boy's first proper smut.
> 
> hybrid! schlatt au.
> 
> if any of my irls see this no you didn't 
> 
> //don't share this with CCs or anything, this is for fun and hyperfixation.//
> 
> also in this it makes more sense if you imagine wilbur as being about 6'5 and schlatt being 6'0.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> schlatt loved wilbur. he loved him so, so much.  
> wilbur loved schlatt the same way.  
> then schlatt got a big job higher up, and his boyfriend was left in the dirt to pick up scraps.
> 
> but he could still make him scream.

wilbur grinned at the sight in front of him, a man shrouded in smoke and sweat, eyes red-rimmed and half-shut. 

"schlatt." 

crimson-stained eyes met wilbur's gentle brown, a smirk revealing sharp white teeth appearing on his face. 

"hey there, loverboy." 

wilbur's smile barely faltered at the nickname. instead of hitting the shorter over the head with a hard-truth, the man sat beside him, turning his head to follow his gaze out the window. 

there was no tension on schlatt's part. wilbur wished he could say the same for himself. 

"i know what happened, schlatt." 

the hybrid didn't look up, show any sign of shock or worry. he instead pulled out another cigarette and lit it, waving the lighter in the air a little as he did so. 

his hands were shaking. 

"yeah, i- i figured." 

the taller grinned. "so much for pretending to be homophobic. guess you can't hide from the truth, right?" 

"shut the fuck up." 

"love you too." 

silence crossed over the pair in the room like a smothering blanket. 

it took a while for either of them to look at each other again. 

wilbur did it first. 

"i don't care, y'know." 

schlatt stared at him incredulously. "'bout what?" 

"you being gay." wilbur responded simply, slipping his hand into schlatt's pocket and pulling out the pack of smokes, flicking through the selection before stuffing some into his own pocket (for later, he told himself.)

"i like you a lot, schlatt." 

silence. the gut wrenching kind. 

"then kiss me." 

wilbur grinned and cupped the shorter's face in his hands. "thought you'd never ask, darling."

the kiss itself was short and sweet, tasting of smoke and cherries. sugar and ash. 

"i don't think you'll be able to get rid of me anytime soon," wilvur said as they parted, lips redder than they had started, head titled to the side as he caught schlatt's mouth in another kiss. 

ths shorter shifted and nervously put his arms around his waist, smiling gently as he felt wilbur mirror the action. 

"so... what's this mean?" 

"whatever you want it to mean." 

he didn't say anything, but schlatt's face told wilbur all he needed to say. 

* * *

wilbur's head felt heavy, and yet so, so empty. 

schlatt had come home, and was leaning in the doorway of the living-room. come home with lovebites covering his neck, face still flushed and slightly pink. he looked pleased with himself.

he wasn't even trying to hide them. 

familiar face horns curving at either side of their face, sinisterly shadowing all but red sparks where his eyes were. 

"hey, wilbur." 

schlatt gave his boyfriend a grin.

"what happened to loverboy?" the taller snarled, pulling himself off his chair. 

"i thought you didn't like it, wil." sharp teeth gleamed from the darkness of the room. 

the brunette wiped spit away from his mouth and laughed bitterly. "look at yourself, schlatt. is this what you wanted?

the smile on the hybrid's lips faltered; only for a moment, before he caught himself and split his face into an even wider grin. 

"what, are you jealous, wilbur?" 

the taller scowled and pointed to the neck of the shorter. "how can i not be with those marks all over you?" 

then he got an idea. he slowly stood up, face darkening, moving towards schlatt agonisingly slowly. he brung his hands to schlatt's neck, reaching and then pulling on his tie, bringing their faces closer and closer, when he spoke breathily into his lover's ear.

"it's like-" he laughed lightly.

"it's like you almost _want_ to be punished," he said, mouth curving at the edges as he saw his lover's dominating business personality disappear in an instant. he lowered his tone, sending a shiver up schlatt's spine. 

"tell me, you _whore_ , do you think you deserve to be punished?"

schlatt fell apart at the last words, face falling into lighting, showing wilbur eyes almost brimming with tears, yearning for some sort of release as he pushed himself closer into wilbur's arms, grinding into him, before the brunette pushed him away. 

"i'm taking that as a yes, dear."

he pulled schlatt up slightly, grinning as he heard him moan, then laughing lightly as he saw the him hide himself in wilbur's chest, face flushed red and pink. 

"oh, you bad, _bad_ _boy_ , wilbur purred, stroking his horns and soaking up all the pleas that came from schlatt's mouth. 

he picked the hybrid up gently, almost cradling him, with schlatt's legs wrapped tightly around wilbur's waist, all sense of grandeur and importance gone in an instant. he hated how wilbur made him feel so weak. so vulnerable. 

"awh, look at you. all shy and pretty. all for me, honey, isn't it?" his words, particularly the last two, felt lethal. venomous, dripping with toxicity and yet still so honey sweet. it made the goat-hybrid quiver as wilbur carried him over to their room, where he lay schlatt down on their bed. 

wilbur sat straddling the man, legs on either side of his hips, holding him down. 

wilbur leant down, running soft fingers through schlatt's hair, still stroking his horns and slowly, _agonisingly slowly,_ pulling his thumb over schlatt's bottom lip, smiling as he heard him stifle a moan. 

"but it's not only for me, is it?" 

schlatt broke out of his trance as wilbur stopped his movements, making the shorter whine softly. 

"you're such a _slut_ for me, schlatt, aren't you? look at you, coming home with bites on your neck, like you've done something great. tell me, darling, was he as good as me?" the brunette said, eyes glinting angrily. he flicked his tongue over his lips, watching the man squirm underneath him.

schlatt could only mewl in response. 

suddenly he felt pain dash across his face, seeing wilbur's hand smack into his skin. 

"you- _nghhh_ \- bastard!"

wilbur gave him a shit-eating grin. "don't pretend you didn't like that, _slut_." 

the taller dipped his head down onto schlatt's neck, biting and pulling at soft white skin, leaving dark marks of red and purple. 

“oh, darling. you’re so beautiful. if only you weren't such a-“ skin met skin again as he struck schlatt’s face with his palm again, sighing with pleasure as he heard him moan. “- such a bitch.” 

“m’not a bitch, wil-“ 

“don’t call me that, darling. you haven't got the right. you're just my little slut, aren't you, sweetheart?"

schlatt moaned and arched his back, trying desperately to buck his hips into wilbur. "mmmph-" the taller cut him off, placing sporadic kisses all over his body, ripping off schlatt's shirt and teasingly caressing pert nipples.

wilbur began to slowly trail his hands down to schlatt's ever-growing bulge, eventually wrapping a cold hand around it, making schlatt cry out. he pulled at the belt holding the trousers in place, slowly pulling them down so schlatt was left in boxers and a pulled-apart shirt. 

"please, please, wil, _please_ , i need you in me now-" schlatt whined, grabbing at wilbur's shirt and ripping it apart, scratching at the alabaster white skin. 

"oh, darling! even after you come home in such a state, you still think you have the right for me to fuck you?" wilbur's voice had lowered an octave. his eyes were gleaming, sharp and dangerous. "you'll have to beg, darling. beg for me."

he leant back so he was now watching schlatt with glowing eyes, still towering above him, his lover painted in red and purple.

"please, _please_ , wilbur-"

it didn't take long for his pleas to be answered. wilbur was just as pent-up as schlatt by this point. he reached to grab a bottle of lube from the side of the bed, eyeing schlatt's messed body hungrily. 

"turn over for me, darling." 

schlatt eagerly complied, feeling wilbur's hands on his stomach as he did so, arching over him. he could hear the sound of wilbur undoing his own slacks, carefully pulling schlatt's wear down, moving his hands to hold his hips in place.

wilbur pressed a couple of scattered kisses to schlatt's neck before sluicing his dick in lube. "no prep for bad boys, right?" schlatt could hear the smirk in his voice as wilbur stroked his tail, grinning as it began to wag incessantly. "someone's needy," he leered before prodding the tip of schlatt's hole with his sex. 

he smirked as schlatt started to wimper needily with lust. 

without any warning, wilbur pushed his length inside schlatt. the shorter let out a completely pornographic moan, gripping tighter onto the white sheets of linen which would undoubtedly need to be cleaned later. 

" _god_ , schlatt, you're so fucking good, you're a fucking slut for me, aren't you, princess?"

schlatt felt himself slipping away. all he could hear were wilbur's dirty praises, sending him further and further into oblivion, spiralling out of control. wilbur kept pushing, in and out, quick and hard, eventually finding schlatt's prostate, which made the shorter almost scream in pleasure. 

"princess, you're so fucking good. you're fucking beautiful."

wilbur leaned forward and bit his neck, hard. then thin white tendrils came out of schlatt's sex, leaking onto the formerly clean sheets. 

wilbur kept up his rhythm, savouring the pants and begging of his lover till he came too, white shooting into schlatt's body, making the pair moan together. 

schlatt must have passed out after that, because he woke to find himself cleaned and lying in bed. he felt his body warm as a figure collapsed next to him, wrapping his arms around the shorter's waist tiredly. 

"wil?"

"mmffh. what?"

"i'm sorry." schlatt's eyes were teary and glassy, and wilbur couldn't help but feel bad for him. 

"i think you've learnt your lesson, love." he kissed his head and stroked the edge of his horns lightly, making schlatt give out a cross between a whimper and a purr. 

wilbur felt a tail curl around his waist, making him smile. 

"i still love you."

"i know."

if only schlatt had felt like he deserved it. 


	2. burning plastic, fire on my skin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he saw the glow of a faint tiger-orange light covering the walls, slipping through ways and cracks in the surface. he then heard the sound of scraping. 
> 
> "wilbur?" 
> 
> there was no response, just the cold, empty silence, in which the only thing heard was a gentle crackling of fire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here, take some terrible relationship development

schlatt woke to the smell of burning. 

his first thought was that wilbur had burnt something in the kitchen again; he was a hopeless cook. but there was no accented curses being screamed from the next room over. 

there was silence. 

he tried to stand up, covered in nothing but a loose jumper. his body ached, and everything that had happened the previous night came flooding back. 

he hesitantly pulled the fabric up his chest, revealing deep purple and red marks littered across his skin. he frowned and looked into the hallway. 

wilbur was nowhere to be seen.

he slowly slipped off the side of the bed and padded over towards the doorway, the stench growing stronger as he approached the kitchen. 

he saw the glow of a faint tiger-orange light covering the walls, slipping through ways and cracks in the surface. he then heard the sound of scraping. 

"wilbur?" 

there was no response, just the cold, empty silence, in which the only thing heard was a gentle crackling of fire. 

schlatt cautiously made himself turn to step into the kitchen; waves of heat swirling in the air in cascades as he grew closer, and closer. 

"wilbur?" 

he hated how his voice stuttered and broke. he shouldn't have anything to be scared of, not with wilbur. but he did. 

this time he heard a quiet response. 

"i'm in here, darling." 

schlatt turned his head round the corner of the kitchen door. 

he almost choked on the putrid smell of plastic smoke, burning his eyes and enveloping all his senses. though welling tears he could make out the blurred lines of wilbur, sitting intent on the cold floor.

watching a trail of smoke lick the surfaces of the ceiling; the fire spreading from the burning oven upward, to the side; all over. 

and wilbur was simply in the midst of it all, glasses reflecting orange flame. without even turning his head to face his lover, he spoke. 

"it was cold, schlatt. do you want to join me?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARSONBUR!! 
> 
> this is a mini-chapter to just remind everyone that i'm not dead
> 
> i'll write more smut & the next chapter will probably have phil in it so,, stick around! 
> 
> i love criticism + also (if you have any) compliments!!


	3. daddy issues but it's boyfriend issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the hybrid subconsciously traced soft hands over his collarbone, where wilbur had left sharp purple marks and bites. his back still ached from where he had grasped at it, breaking skin. 
> 
> "yeah, we're fine."

schlatt had been smothering the fire with a fireblanket when the phone started to ring, shrill and upbeat. 

schlatt's gaze left wilbur's face, turning towards the dial, trying to ignore wilbur's menacing leer. "i'll get it," the taller said, his smile unwavering. 

the phone kept its screams, and he snatched it up from its hold. "hey, this is wilbur."

there was a pause. "phil? hiii- how are you?" another pause. 

"yeah, i'm good. schlatt? he's doing good too." his face fell slightly. 

"you want him on the line? wait, he's putting out a fire." schlatt stared open-mouthed. he just openly admitted that there was a small, thankfully dying, fire in their apartment. he assumed phil had reacted similarly; he could hear a shout even yards away.

"schlatt, come here." 

he meekly obliged. 

"here he is, dad!" wilbur said cheerily, handing schlatt the receiver, then leaving to his room. he kicked the blackened stove on his way out, making schlatt flinch. 

"schlatt? you there, bud?" 

"yeah." silence. 

"wil said something about a fire. wouldn't go into details, but you're good, right?" 

the hybrid subconsciously traced soft hands over his collarbone, where wilbur had left sharp purple marks and bites. his back still ached from where he had grasped at it, breaking skin. 

"yeah, we're fine." 

he heard phil sigh, a mixture of relief and tainted with concern. "that's good, that's good. just wanted to check on you guys." schlatt didn't respond. 

"well, i better go." schlatt smiled slightly. 

"bye, old guy." 

and he put down the phone. 

* * *

phil immediately planned a trip to their place on his next break. he was a dad, and he knew when kids were acting up. 

schlatt, for one, was never that quiet. he was always loud, flirty, teasing wilbur whenever he could. the two would always respond to talk to him on calls together, as well.

wilbur himself was acting strange. he sounded dangerous, talking about fire like it was nothing. something was wrong. very, very wrong.

he dialled a number into the phone again, this time to call his boss for time off work, with the excuse of 'family troubles'. well, he wasn't lying. 

in his head, he hoped nothing was wrong, maybe that they were ill, feeling down. but he knew in his heart that wasn't going to be the case. 

he just hoped they would hold out until he got there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't wait to write smut next chapterr
> 
> sorry this stupid thing takes so long for really mediocre shit, but ive been battling with some stuff, combined with burnout. thaks for your smut requests, though!! i'll still definitely have a go at writing them <3

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> in time i can explore their relationship more and actually learn to write good smut :|
> 
> don't share this with anyone, please!
> 
> give me smut requests that aren't problematic and one day i'll get around to doing them yoooo
> 
> also i didn't beta this work or anything so i'll go over and patch it up later on if i need to


End file.
